More than Architecture
by Yaoifreak01
Summary: Tenten has banned sex from their bed for two whole months! See what happens when the ban is finally lifted. One Shot. MA! EXPLICIT MATERIAL!--READ-RELISH-REVIEW-- Yum Sum Series: Book One


**Yum Sum Series: Book 1**

_Disclaimer: All characters from _

_Naruto the t.v./ manga series_

_belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

Neji sighed as he slowly parked his silver convertible into the driveway. It had been a really long day at work and he really didn't want to find himself a nagging Tenten waiting for him when he stepped into the mansion that he'd worked so hard to get for her.

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered; bothered to marry her, work so hard for her, remain so faithful to her, or even love her for that matter. She was always complaining that he spent more time at the job than with his wife, accusing him of cheating when he had to work extra late shifts, and refusing him his marital rights as punishment for said absurd accusations.

No sir, he did not feel like dealing with this. He just didn't. One of his clients had been on his case all day, yelling something along the lines of, 'I don't like the floor plans' and 'Can't you make the bathroom a quarter inch bigger' and the ever popular 'I like it but… it's missing something'. Being an architect sometimes sucked. Being the boss of your own architecting team could suck even more. But he had to do it if he was to get Tenten all the things she needed and wanted; which he'd do because he really did love his wife.

She was everything to him. Despite her occasional my-way-or-the-highway attitude and extreme oddness, Tenten was and would always be, the kindling to his fire, the water to his thirst, and the light to his dark. He'd do anything to make her happy. Anything.

As of right now though, he was dead tired, and all he wanted to do was take his shower and go to sleep. No fussing, no fighting, just sleep.

"_As if that's 'gonna happen,"_ he thought solemnly.

He sighed again as he went to put the key into the door, but before the key could fully enter the hole, the door pushed slightly ajar. Neji quirked a fine brow before pushing the door in further and stepping inside. He soon saw that there was no one behind the door, ergo no one had opened it for him; it had already been unlocked.

"Tenten," he called, her name echoing heavily through out the peculiarly vacant, crystal lit foyer. There was no heed to his call as he locked the door and pocketed his keys. "Ten," he called again. Still, there was no answer.

The first droppings of worry seeped into the core of his stomach. He headed for the spiral stair case that led to the second and third stories of the house. "Ten," he said again. The urgency churning in his core increasingly heavy in his tone of voice.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones. Why had the door been unlocked? Why wasn't the hired help bustling about? Where in the hell was Tenten?

He ran up the stairs to the third floor; yelling for his wife and thanking the heavens that he was one healthy twenty-four year old, the whole way there. His long brown hair blew around him like an angry tempest as he ran faster and screamed louder. He knew his worry was irrational. He knew he should know better than to assume the worst so fast. But this was Tenten. His wife. His better half. His help mate… and she wasn't answering his call. Which did nothing to ease his worry.

He reached the double doors that would grant him entrance into the master bedroom. He grabbed both knobs, and swung the doors open with a force that only the rush of adrenaline could lend. But swinging the door's open was as far as he got, for then he stopped in his tracks.

On the floor in front of the door way lay the petals from his favorite flower in the shape of a heart. The petals of a white rose. He stared at the symbol for a second before he bent down and picked one of them up. How they hadn't blown away when he opened the door, he didn't know. Discarding the thought, he held it to his nose and inhaled deeply as the velvet softness of the delicate beauty between his thumb and forefinger seemed to ease his worry a bit.

His pearl colored eyes left the heart before him and landed on the arrow of petals before it. The white arrow pointed to what he knew was their bathroom; consisting of a Jacuzzi tub, a two headed shower, his and her sinks, and a chute that sent all trash to the first floor where the servants could take care of the garbage.

He stood, walked toward the bathroom, and turned the knob. (A lot less forceful this time).

When he stepped through the door, his breath caught at the sight in front of him. One could not see a hint of the marble tile beneath the sea of snow colored rose petals. What's more, as he finally walked a bit further in, he could see the Jacuzzi tub was filled to the near top with blood red rose petals. The Jacuzzi sat on what could have been classified as a pedestal; you had to walk up two steps in order to proceed a bath in it. He noticed that both white and red petals blended on these steps, nowhere else but these steps.

He was about to go take a closer look at the tub when something caught his eye. He turned his head to the left and came face-to-face with his face. But upon his reflection's fore-head was a note taped to the mirror. He took it down and what he recognized as his wife's elegant script, read: _Get in and relax._

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, thanking the heaven's that this wasn't a ransom note as he did. He set the message and his socks and shoes on the counter. He didn't want to crush the petals anymore than he already had. He then took off his shirt and set it down beside them.

He walked towards the pedestal, loving the feel of velvet caressing his feet. He stopped at the steps and took in how very much the red petals mixed with the others looked like spots of blood on a white carpet at a murder scene. He shook off the charming eeriness of the sight and pressed forward.

He didn't get in as soon as he was even with the Jacuzzi tub though. He stared down at the pool of red wine colored texture and walked around the bath slowly. His rear length hair swirling around him as he did so. He looked at the bath as if it were a challenge, stared down as if him and the object were about to fight to the death, walked around it as if it were his very prey. The ogling was just that intense.

But truth be told, Neji was just admiring the work of his wife. He couldn't believe that she'd done this for him. She'd never done anything like it before. He was almost afraid that if he stepped into the luscious looking water, he'd ruin it's beauty.

But his wife had told him to get in and relax, and he didn't want to upset her by refusing such a kind offer. So he took off the bottom half of his coverings and put one foot at a time into the warm softness of the Jacuzzi. He sat down with a sigh of relaxation and couldn't help but revel in the gentleness caressing every nook and cranny of his body.

He noticed that the massager was turned on and he leaned back into it and let it work his aching muscles from redesigning and hammering all day. He knew that being a construction worker and an architect were two different things, but it just didn't feel right to simply be the designer of his work. He wanted to be able to say that he hadn't only conceived it but he'd built it. This being the reason he was so tired.

He sighed again, closed his eyes, and relished the gentle warmth all around him.

Neji's lids lifted to the feel of light kisses along the nape of his neck, fervent hands roaming his chest, and the murmuring words of, "Wake up, baby," amidst his ear.

He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep, but that didn't matter now as the feel of his wife's soft hands were at the heart of causing more than just his eyes to open. She was spilling into territory they hadn't ventured in ever since he'd started working with that new client two months ago.

His own hand slid up his body, grabbed one of those roaming clappers, and gave every fingertip a lingering peck. He felt a shuddering breath against the back of his neck and smiled before he said, "Ten, what's all this?"

He turned his head so that he could watch her face, something he shouldn't have done if he'd expected an answer. For once he did that, their lips brushed and a fire like never before lit between them both.

Their lips crashed against one another in a hurried and hungry kiss. Neji turned completely around, kneeling on his knees so that they could have more access to one another. His hands slid up to her cheeks, cupping them softly, and her lips parted wanting more than just his lips against her own.

Their tongues brushed and that fire went up a notch. Neji hadn't explored his wife like this in nearly two months now. This was all he'd been able to think about doing ever since.

He ran the wet appendage behind, beneath, above, and beside every crevice within Tenten's mouth, and he almost lost it when her moan traveled pass her tongue and along his as if it were on a roller coaster ride, ultimately ending it's coast within his groin.

Just as he was about to heighten the already hot and heavy osculation, Tenten pulled away. They were both breathing rather heftily as she spoke. "N-not now Neji," she stammered between breaths.

He stared into her chocolatey rich brown eyes for several seconds as he tried to even out his breathing. And when he finally did, Tenten watched as his countenance turned from one of lust to one of utter winter; her eyes widened as he released her face so abruptly she almost fell.

He stood up and sent off waves upon waves of overwhelming masculinity. Her mouth dropped at the sight of her husband, she'd forgotten just how alluring he was. Red petals fell away from his broad shoulders, down his muscled stomach, and pass his long legs, back into the vermillion pond beneath him. His wet hair clung in delicious patches against his upper torso. And she couldn't blame her heart for speeding up as her eyes landed on the terribly well endowed meat between his legs; it was standing in high definition and demanding attention.

She scrambled to her feet and he turned his back to her and good god she almost fell over again at the sight of this man's buns. He always did own a pair of the most delectable lower cheeks she'd ever seen, or had grabbed onto in the midst of heated passion. Petals were still falling from his hair and skin as well as droplets of water that she seemed to be mesmerized by as they traveled down his back in slow motion.

It was only when he stepped out of the Jacuzzi that the spell was broken. She started after him as he descended the steps. "Ne-"

"I don't know what kind of game this is, but I'm not playing it, Ten," he said in a clipped tone.

"I'm not playing games Neji, I was just-"

"How long are you going do this to me," he said sounding rather wounded. He turned around so fast, she bumped into his chest and for a second she couldn't even remember his question as the feel of her husband's skin beneath her hands held her stunned.

Short-lived it was as he turned abruptly, kicking up petals as he did, and walked from the bathroom. Tenten followed.

"Neji, please-," she started as he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair silky black pajama pants. As he put them on she noticed that the darkness against the pale of his skin clashed suggestively against him. She suddenly wanted to do nothing more than run her tongue along the illuminated flesh.

"Don't talk to me right now Tenten," he said, his voice back to that clippiness as if the hurt had never been there.

Neji crossed the distance towards their king sized bed but only made it to the edge. For suddenly a pair of slightly tanned arms encircled his waist.

"Tenten get o-"

"I'm sorry," she said urgently, her hold tightening around him from behind as if she didn't trust him to stay put.

Little did she know though, he was physically incapable of moving. If not for her mellifluous plea, it was for the feel of her full breasts pressed against his back (even if they were clad beneath what felt like a bath robe) that he did not move.

His breath came out a little shaky as he asked, "'Sorry' for what?"

"I…I was being stupid. I accused you of…of cheating on me when I knew you weren't. I complained about you not spending enough time with me when I knew it wasn't on purpose." She pressed her cheek against his back and he could feel the heat of her blush as she said, "A-and we haven't had sex in two whole months because of my stupidity."

He suddenly felt a wetness falling onto his skin and realized she was crying. Neji went to turn around but she held fast and kept him still.

"Ten, why-"

"No," she said cutting him off, "I don't deserve your comfort because it's my fault for being so stupid. Can you believe that I was jealous of your _job_?"

"Wha-"

"The light that'd come into your eyes when you talked about all you'd done during a long day at work and how excited you'd get when you finally finished a project…it made me sick," she sneered. "You were getting more and more assignments and spending less and less time with me." She choked on her tears as she said, "It felt like she was taking you away from me. Like you loved her more than me."

Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. Tenten drowning in her tears and Neji trying to process this bit of information when a thought occurred to him. "Did you just personify my job?"

She let out sobbing yet joy filled bout of laughter and It made Neji smile as the balls atop her head shook with it, tickling him. Not to mention he hadn't heard that cherubic sound in awhile. The white eyed, demigod look-alike turned in the circle of his angel's arms and she hurriedly hid her face in the depths of his chest. He chuckled before placing a palm on each cheek and lifting her glittering eyes to his pearl hued ones.

The chuckle was gone and his stare was vastly intent as he said, "You're right, you were being stupid," with the same extent of seriousness he'd said the words 'I do' with on their wedding day.

She tried to lower her head as more tears spilled from her eyes but it was his turn to hold fast; and so, she was forced to stare him in those enticing eyes of his. "I can't believe you could doubt my love like that. Don't you know the reason I work so much and so hard is so that you can have the finer things in life."

"But I didn't-"

"I know you didn't ask for any of it, but the finer things is what the love of my life deserves, and in order to give you that, Tenten, I have to work for it."

"Yeah, but-"

"But," he said cutting her off again, "if me being gone so much has made you feel like this, than I'll take some time off and schedule my hours to be shorter."

At this her eyes lit up and she replied, "Really? You can do that?"

"I'm the boss, Tenten. Of course I can," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I know a way you can make it up to me." At this, an extremely devious and even more attractive smile appeared on his face, and before Tenten could say a thing, he kissed her.

The kiss was none to sweet either. It was urgent and hungry. Neji thrust his tongue into her parted lips and tried to push it as far down her throat as it would go. She moaned at the feel of it. For it felt like his tongue were running along things it couldn't possibly be from this angle.

The fire was back, stronger than ever, but as much as Tenten hated to do this, she felt she had to.

She reached down and grabbed Neji's straining shaft around the silken material and squeezed it almost too firmly. Neji's gasp broke the lip lock. She quickly pulled away from his grasp and ran towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back, " she called.

It took him a whole minute to get his breathing under control and his mind back into a safe enough state before he whined, "Tenten, why," with the voice of a grown man but the tone of a child who'd been told he couldn't get the toy he wanted.

"I'll be right there. Just sit down for a second," she said through the bathroom door.

He groaned in frustration and fell, back first, onto the bed. "That's twice she's done this tonight," he grumbled.

After five minutes of what felt like eternity, Neji sat up and started, "Tent-"

He stopped before he could even finish her name, for he was utterly and completely stunned.

She stood in the bathroom doorway in the most erotic piece of garment he'd ever seen her wear. From ground up, her feet were clad in a pair of black six inch heels, over her legs lay thigh high pantyhose connected to stygian hued garter belts that clung to her nicely, and a little higher he saw that she wore a catch of see through lace black panties and nothing else. She had her arms covering her breasts as if they were newly weds again and she were afraid he wouldn't like what he saw. His eyes continued to travel higher and he saw that she'd taken her hair down from her usual puffs, and now the brown locks fell in waves upon waves around her slender neck and just above her perfectly measured breasts. His eyes went pass her kiss bruised lips, pass her cute button nose, and landed within her soulful brown orbs.

For a second, he couldn't believe what he saw in them. There was an emotion that looked very much like fear within these eyes he'd come to love so much. He couldn't believe it. She was afraid. _"But afraid of what? Me?" _

She started to bow her head, willing her bangs to hide her eyes, as if just realizing what Neji had seen. But before the action could be completed he called to her, "Tenten," and he said her name with so much command her head snapped back up immediately.

With wide eyes she answered, "W-what?"

In a softer tone, confusion filling his every word, he asked, "Why do you hide yourself from me?"

She looked away as she answered. "It's just that…we haven't done this in so long I…," she said trailing off. Then, in a wholly child like manner she said, "What if you don't like me anymore?"

His eyes widened seconds before he scanned her with a hefty mass of incredulity. His tone was berating as he spoke. "You're asking me if my tastes have changed in a mere two months?" She didn't answer; she just stared at the floor as if it held all the answers.

Neji suddenly smirked, and Tenten looked his way as if she'd heard that spread of lips across his face. Nevertheless, he held up both of his arms, inviting her into them. At first it seemed as if she wouldn't come, and just as he was about to speak, she took the first step. And from then on, no matter how slow, she didn't stop until she was directly in front of him.

Her arms still cradling her breasts, she did not reach out and take him up on the offer his open arms presented. But Neji's smirk simply turned into a gentle smile; he scooted back on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge as he spread them a bit wider, and patted the space in between them.

She looked a bit wary but she turned around anyway. Neji almost lost consciousness at the sight of that jet black lace encasing her lower back. The bottom halves of her lush cheeks peeking at him from beneath it were literally about to drive him crazy. He hadn't seen them nor felt them in two whole months!

But, he had to hold on. For whatever reason, their sexual hiatus had put her in a fragile state. He couldn't be rough or hasty with her, not tonight.

She sat down as he'd instructed, but she sat more to the edge of the bed, as if she'd bolt for the door on her next intake of breath. Neji smiled again as he cautiously placed his hands on her bare waist. Despite the cautiousness, she jumped anyway, but he didn't let go.

Instead, he slid his hands around her waist and he gently pulled her back against his front. She gasped at the feel of his hardness against her right hip. He was so hard it felt like it should hurt.

"N-Ne-"

"You see what you do to me, huh," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at how honeyed his voice had managed to turn. Not to mention, his breath whisked across her flesh like the wind upon a body of dry sand.

His hands traveled (gently so) aloft her bare sides, softly across her interlaced arms, and firmly clasped around her wrists. "I want you to relax for me, Ten," he said in that same metamorphic whisper.

Even as the butterflies beat frantically within her stomach, she nodded, and did not resist as he pulled her arms to her sides, setting her full breast free. His fingertips replaced his palms as they trailed lightly along the skin of her arms to her shoulders. He used one hand to move her hair from around her neck and the other, he placed under her chin and turned her face to his. He wanted her to see how much he meant his next set words. His lips slid along hers, while his voice dripped with nothing but sincerity as he said, "I love you more than anything." He gave her a lingering peck before he added, "Especially more than architecture."

He felt her smile against his lips and pulled back so that he could see it. And it was worth pulling back for. This smile was one of the precious smiles she only graced him with when he'd done something really, really good.

She sighed and leaned back, resting her head upon his shoulder. In that one movement he realized she'd bestowed him with the trust her insecurities had somehow severed.

Forever the perfect gentlemen though, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready? We can wait until you're comfortable with me again."

Her right arm lifted above them as if she were stretching, but as she brought it back down, her hand eased across his cheek in a way that sent shivers up his spine. "I'm ready," she said in a tone that resembled no child, but the wife he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Okay." Although he said that, Neji did not move. Tenten turned her head to the side and said, "What's wrong?"

"Kiss me first," he said in what must have been a tangible whisper.

She shivered but did as she was told. Their lips met and in nothing short of a second, that fire was ignited to near painful heights in the core of each their stomachs. But this time, Neji resisted the urge to crush their lips together in a somewhat bruising osculation. Instead he simply led his tongue along hers, where both appendages committed a beyond sin inflicting gamble.

Meanwhile, Neji's hand slithered from her shoulder, down the side of her body, and across her flat stomach.

Everywhere he touched, Tenten's skin quivered beneath it. She'd forgotten just how mind blowing the feel of her husband's hands upon her flesh could be. Her breathing sped as she felt him caressing the lace at her front and she actually moaned when she felt his hand dip underneath that lace and rub against her trimmed curls in a very teasing way.

Neji almost groaned at the feel of his wife's silkiness. It was as if those tiny little hairs themselves were aphrodisiacs with the way they made him want to flip her over and fuck her until _he _was unconscious. But, he wouldn't do that. Not today anyway.

Wrestling with the will to take her here and now, Neji growled as his hand slid further down, running along her nether lips. Literally playing with them he was. He'd run his middle finger along the crease, part the lips with his middle and index finger, then let them close and go back to rubing his hand against those silky little hairs.

Moaning into the kiss, Tenten spread her legs and draped one over each of Neji's, as if telling him that he could go further. But Neji didn't. He continued to kiss her, as he opened his eyes and relished the rise and fall of his wife's full breasts (pert nipples hard as marbles as they were exposed to the cool air), garter belted thighs atop his own, her stocking encased legs spread wide, and his hand buried deep within her see through panties. His pale hand clashed nicely with the stygian hued material.

Tenten breaking their kiss was what snapped Neji from his pleasure filled ogling. The symphony his fingers were in the midst of conducting had been driving her crazy. She wanted more. No, she needed more. "Neji," she said, "baby, please."

He smirked at his wife's erratic breathing. "'Please' what," he said leaning down to nip a certain spot on the right side of her neck.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder so that he could have more access to the spot that'd drawn a gasp from her throat, before she breathed, "Touch me."

Neji closed his eyes and shuddered at the way those words whisked along his groin.

She felt him nod against her neck, and then the feel of his middle finger pressing against her clit held her absent to all else happening within the world. Her breath hitched when he took the nub between his thumb and the latter finger, squeezing and rolling it between them.

Neji held his eyes closed as the feel of something so precious seemed to make his blood boil. Continuosly sucking on that spot amidst her neck he began to yearn for more of those mewling sounds escaping his wife's mouth. He decided that in order to get even more of those enticing noises, he'd have to do something a little bit more…well more. So, without warning he lowered his middle finger within her and thrust it inside her hole.

Tenten threw her head back (long hair falling over his shoulder) and arched her back as she let loose an all out pleasure filled scream at the long awaited intrusion.

But even as she screamed, Neji did not stop adding fingers. He'd keep his middle finger insde her, constantly moving it in and out, but then he'd insert his index finger, next his ring finger. When all three were in he'd push them as far as they could go with four fast yet lingering prods. He'd remove the two shortest ones and then finger fuck her with only the longest, until he unexpectedly added the other two again. He did this over and over, and couldn't help but smile around her neck as he received more sounds than he'd bargained for from his love.

Tenten managed to swallow her next scream and looked down pass her huffing breast and waving stomach. The next thing Tenten knew, she was screaming at the very top her lungs and arching her back so far from Neji that he was forced to put his other arm around her waist or she would have fallen from the bed. She came with an orgasm that was indefinitely two months worth as the sight of her husband's pale fingers fucking her through her sable panties played over and over behind her lids; it was like an erotic clip on repeat.

Neji parted ways from her neck and watched as the lasts of the shudders and jerks ran up and over Tenten's body. She fell back against his chest, and he looked on as the frantic rise and fall of her chest slowed to a steady pace.

"Are you ok," he asked with a satisfied smile at how loudly he'd made his wife scream.

She didn't answer him at first. Instead she looked up and into his ivory eyes; the look she held within her own soulful brown ones wiped the smile from his face quick, fast, and in a hurry. His heart hummed against his chest in a near painful rhythym as she grasped his wrist and pulled his hand from within her panties and brought it to her lips. Never taking her eyes away from his, she flicked her tongue along his fingers, lapping at every bit of the essence her body had coated them with. Neji could feel his mouth falling open into and 'o' of awe as the look of utter lust in his wife's eyes held him stunned.

She pulled his ring finger slowly from her lips and whispered, "Kiss me."

He nodded dumbly, bent his head, and kissed her. He could taste the familiar flavor of Tenten spreading from her tongue to his own. She moaned into the interlocking of their tongues and lips and Neji felt his groin let loose a harsh jerk, as if to remind him that he hadn't been sated yet. A soft whimper escaped his throat and Tenten pulled back. She looked down into his eyes, and that's when Neji realized that he was now laying flat on the bed with her on top of him.

Behind the cloud of lust, Neji spotted a hint of laughter as she said, "Are _you_ ok?"

He playfully glared at her as he took her hand and placed it on his crotch. She gasped and he smirked. "Do you _think_ I'm ok?"

It was at this that Tenten now smirked. She pulled herself off of him and crawled lower until she was between his open legs and her face was even with the massive bulge in his pants. She stood on her knees and placed both of her hands on the hem of his pants. "Lift your ass," she said in a take-no-shit tone. Neji's eyes widened but he obeyed.

She began to pull them down as slowly as she possibly could. When it came time to get the pants over his cock, she made sure that the silk brushed roughly against the sensitive skin before she continued on.

Neji gritted his teeth but did not say a word or make a sound as the smooth material sliding along his skin seemed to want to be his undoing already.

When the pants were off, Tenten stood on her knees between his legs and proceeded to discard her own bottom garment. And Neji almost cried out at how teasing the way she pulled them down looked to him. She chuckled while she threw them on the floor as she'd done his pants. Afterwards, she climbed back over his body and looked down at him, her long brown hair falling around them like a milk chocolate shower.

She bent down and kissed his forehead tenderly, only as she did that, her breast hovered above his lips. He took a quick lick as she came back up and looked him straight in the eye. "You may not be okay now," she lowered her lower body and let his dick part her lips and moved along him, allowing the head to slide along those walls without actually entering her, "but you will be," and he let out a long groan at the feel of her wetness sliding along his heated flesh.

Once again she crawled along his body until her face was even with his cock. She gazed up at him, then down at his shaft, and with a look in her eyes that could be described as nothing but raw hunger, she licked her lips, bowed her head, and flicked her tongue across the flesh connecting his cock to his balls.

Neji moaned a curse but Tenten continued. She hadn't taseted her husband in so long. She'd forgotten just how appetizing he was. She dragged her tongue along the surface of his balls before coaxing one into her mouth. She rolled it around as best she could without hurting him. Neji's breath hitched at the feel of his wife frenching one of his balls; because that's basically what she was doing. She'd roll her tongue around it, then press her lips against it, and suck on it the way one would suck on a tootsie-pop.

"T-Tenten," Neji breathed. Tenten let the ball fall from her lips and said, "Just a little bit longer," before she wrapped her lips around the other and committed to it the same ministrations she'd blessed the latter testis with.

Neji bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried hard not to scream. Great goodness his wife had a mouth on her. Still, he couldn't help the moans and groans that fled his lips at the oral examination being done on his ball.

Finally, Tenten let it loose and looked up into his face. She seemed to like what she saw, because she grinned wildly and said, "I'm not done with you yet, Sir Hyuuga. I've 'gotta make up for two whole months of this don't I?"

Neji's eyes were wide as he nodded his head. He really didn't know how much longer he'd last. Between both making and watching his wife cum, and then miraculously enduring the lip locking on his sac, it was damn near too much. "Ok, but I do-"

She hushed him by swallowing him whole. And there it was, Neji screamed. With his back arched, his mouth gaped, his head back, fists balling the sheets, legs bent at the knees and spread wide open, Neji screamed. Tenten simply smiled around his shaft as she allowed her throat to constrict tightly around the head before she'd drag her lips slowly aloft the thick and meaty flesh and repeat it all over again. She let her saliva travel along the flushed rod as she put her gag reflexes on absolute hold and continued to ascend and descend her mouth along his length.

Neji had to catch himself as he kept coming entirely too close to thrusting into the heated abyss that was her mouth. He didn't want to hurt her, but it wasn't easy to keep from doing so.

Tenten started to pick up the pace and again Neji arched his back. Tenten felt his balls tighten against her chin as she went down on him again and immediately released him.

She stared down at his heaving form and couldn't help but smile as she watched his spit glossed length jerk with the shocks of coming so close to the ultimate prize yet being neglected at the very last minute. He had one arm over his eyes and the other draped over his chest as he tried to get his breathing back to a steady pace. Tenten snickered as she climbed up and over his body, and kissed the arm over his eyes. Slowly he removed that arm and the look in his snow colored orbs wiped all humor from her own copper brown eyes and instead had her dripping between the legs.

It was this look that turned her nightmares into wet dreams, this look that gave her slight orgasmic shocks in the middle of a grocery store, this look that she'd longed to see ever since she'd kicked sex from their bed.

In one swift movement his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and he flipped them over. His hair fell around them like a smoldering russet storm. He had one arm holding him off of her on the left side of her head, while his other hand slid over her body; grazing across her nipple, pass her flat stomach, and through the silk curls in her nether parts, where he parted the fleshy gates and examined the area using his fingers. "Good. You're soaked," he said in a voice that was utter male and overly stained with pure lust. He removed his fingers and rid every inch of them of her juices with his tongue. He had his eyes closed while he ran the wet apendage through two fingers slowly, as if he were licking something much more intimate.

Tenten had been so hypnotized by his tongue, she'd barely noticed that he was about to enter her before she felt him against her entrance. Her eyes flickered from his tongue to his eyes. They were trained on her own, and they held a message that asked without words for her permisson, asked without words if she was sure, asked without words that she not deny him this.

Tears gathered in her richly brown orbs. For even without the words, that bond between husband and wife had allowed her to hear it all. She placed her hand on his cheek and granted him her silent permission with a nod. He closed his eyes, and turned his face until his lips pressed into her palm, all the while he slowly pushed his way in.

At this, the tears managed to spill over. For it hurt…a little. It wasn't that she was new to this, because she wasn't. It was just that Neji was so thick and there was so much of him to fill, that no matter how wet she was, damn near no matter how many fingers jammed into her previously, it would always hurt at first. Not to mention that, that two month break had resulted in a tighter hole. It was almost like their wedding night, except the pain wasn't _that _excruciating.

She felt him shudder above her and realized that she'd closed her eyes. She opened them and found his brow was scrunched in hard concentration, as if he were putting all his might into not thrashing into her, and hurting her more than he instinctively knew he was.

"Neji," and even to her she could hear the slight pain in her breathy call.

He opened his eyes and she could see the apology in them before he openend his mouth to voice it. She put her hand over his lips and breathed, "Touch me." Again, those words went straight to his groin. "The inside of me," but it was these words that made him do as his lady bid and in one hard thrust, pushed full inside her.

She screamed loud and clear as her back (of its own accord) arched completely off the bed; which in actuality sent Neji's length deeper within her.

Neji hadn't moved since she'd screamed, and as she finally fell back down onto the bed from her forced arch, panting and sweating, eyes closed, a tear traped in her lashes, he stayed stunned, to afraid that he'd hurt her in the worst way.

With him inside her, Tenten could feel him softening at what she was sure he thought was her pain. But truth be told, Tenten was as far from pain as a woman got. The intrusion had been better than she'd thought it would be. The slight stings had disappeared as soon he'd touched that spot that none but a husband could reach. Honestly, who wouldn't scream receiving a hit like that?

Her eyes shot open. "No, Neji. I'm fine. Move."

His eyes still held worry. "But, Ten you're-"

"ARRGGHH," she groaned. She could feel him getting smaller by the second. Sometimes, it didn't pay to have a lover so caring. She flung one stocking clad leg around his waist and used the momentum to flip them both over. Now she was on top. She placed her hands on his chest, used her bent legs as a spring, and lifted herself until he was almost out of her before she slammed herself back down on him. It was Neji who arched his back and cried out this time, but Tenten paid no attention to that. She could feel him harden in what should have been record speed inside her again, but even as that was most definitely a good thing, she paid no heed to that either. Tenten continued to ride him as thoroughly as she could. And even as her heels dug into the back of her thighs, that too she paid no mind.

Her husband's dick was inside of her, filling her and completing her. This was what she wanted, what she needed, what she'd foolishly given up for two months, and for what? Stupid architecture? Oh, she could kick herself for being so dumb. But the kicking would have to come later. As of now…

Not that it took much, but Neji was now thoroughly convinced that his wife was more than ok. His hands slid up her thighs and to her waist, steadying her. This allowed her to take her hands off of his chest, bring them above her head, and bury them within the brown waves on top of it; because as toned and delectable as her husband's chest was, it was not something she could hold on to. With her arms out of the way Neji could watch as her creamy white breast bounced, jumped, wiggled, and giggled, with every move that she made. It was at this point that he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

So fast that the rhythym between them wasn't broken until she could no longer move up and down from her position (where Neji took the intiative to begin to push in and out) he flipped them over and set to work on bringing his wife to her climax.

Neji began to cricle his hips as he drove his shaft within her over and over, filling her wall for wall, inch by inch, and leaving no bases empty. Tenten hadn't stopped moaning ever since she'd hopped on top of him, but now that he was doing the work she almost sounded like a cat that had severe mood swings. She'd hiss, mew, and cry out all in a matter of seconds. He smirked, but it didn't look quite right as he was in the middle of a harsh grunt himself.

He flung her leg around his waist and didn't care as the heel of her shoe dug harshly into his back. All that mattered was that the action had allowed him deeper access, and had undeniably earned him a frantic cry.

Neji looked down at her and panted, "Tenten, open your eyes." Slowly but surely she did. Neji looked her directly in the eye even as he was moving up and down on top of her, his hair caressing her shoulders and mingling with her own with the movements. His jaw was clenched as if it took great effort to speak and stay sane at the same time, but he did it nonetheless. "This is it. You're going to cum and you're going to scream my name doing it. Within that shout will be the promise never to keep me from doing this to you again, especially over an irrational jealousy of," his breath hitched and she moaned as her walls began to suck and pull him in with alarming force, "a-architecture," he finished with a stammer.

"N-never again, Neji. Never again," she promised.

He nodded. Then agonizingly slow, he pulled out until nothing but the tip of his head was in. Together they panted heavily as none but sheer anticipation coursed madly throughout their veins. They were staring at each other, both of them knowing just what was about to happen.

"Kiss me," they whispered simultaneously.

And Neji leaned down and kissed her the way an alcoholic wolfs a bottle of his favorite wine. They kissed savagely and hungrily, seeing as tongues and teeth clahsed and crashed with one another. The need for air broke them apart though.

"You ready," he breathed.

"Are you," she said in the same breathless tone.

He smirked. "Alright." And without further ado, he slammed into her with a force that brought them both soaring over the edge. That fire spilled from there individual cores and engulfed them both into one magnificent blaze. Ecstacy assailed them. And indeed Tenten came screaming his name, as well as tearing light flesh marks along his back with her nails. He too came screaming her name, as well as in slight pain. (Which, believe it or not, only seemed to add more _oomph_ to his orgasm).

When every scream had subsided, every arched back had relaxed, and every jerk and spasm had run it's course, Neji somehow managed to pull himself out of Tenten and fall beside her. Tenten somehow managed to push him onto his side and huddled up against his chest. He draped his arm around her and they rode out the afterglow together.

After what felt like forever in a mist of euphoria, Tenten spoke. "Neji?"

"Yeah," he said.

"You awake?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a long moment before Tenten spoke again. "Do you…do you really love me more than your job?"

She felt his arm tighten around her before he said, "You know I do."

"More than architecture," she asked in that same childish voice she'd used earlier.

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed. "Especially more than architecture," he said.

She smiled and replied, "Ok," before cuddling closer to him and nearly seconds later, falling sound asleep in his arms.

Neji listened to her soft murmurs, and after awhile couldn't help but snicker once more at his wife's occasional oddness. He tightened his hold around her and he too fell asleep…to the smell of sex and roses roaming his nostrils.

YEAH BABY!! My first lemon (hopefully that means BoyxGirl sex) is totally complete!! WOOT!! Oh, this was so random. I mean whoever heard of Neji being an architect?? Not me, that's why I wrote him like that. Because I wanted to be original. Ha!! Not!! I don't know where this plot came from. All I know is I wanted to write about sex and so I did. Plus I'm planning on writing a story where Neji's going to be a complete dick, but truth be told I really like him. So I wanted to write him out as nice first, and then I won't feel so bad about him being a dick later. See, problem solved!! (tee-hee) XD

So how'd I do? Was it a good, bad, so-so, no-no, maybe later, maybe never, better luck next time, don't call us we'll call you? Come on, man!! Tell me!!

Well, no matter what your reviews say, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Ok, maybe it wasn't so little but I don't seem to have the ability to just write plotless smut…yet. But never fear. For there will come a day when I'll be able to do such a feat! And maybe even be able to write it in less than 3 or 4 hours instead of 3 or 4 days (sometimes more) like some authors on fanfic say they do. Maybe. We'll see.

So yeah. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Review People!!

**Yum Sum Series: Book 1- End **


End file.
